Vampire's Pick
by weirdodancer
Summary: There was no America anymore. All we had was Kgystolw. A nation now ruled by vampires. We still had freedom. We could live our lives like nothing has changed, except for the fact that one could not choose who they would live their life with. Because it was Vampire's Pick not Humans pick.


A/N: This is not my first story. I deleted my first story because I just wasn't feeling it anymore. I might go back and re-write that story later on. But this story has been in my mind for awhile, and I'm finally just writing it now.

My vampires are not anything like Stephanie Myers. They are different. I just wanted to get that out that way. And any questions or comments please leave them in the reviews and I'll get back to you.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I've always hated my birthday.

I haven't celebrated my birthday since I was seven. I just couldn't understand the need for one, and why people just go all out for one day. It's just stupid to me, and I can't seem to get my head around it. But this year, I was seriously dreading my birthday. I didn't want it to happen. If I had one wish, I would for the number thirteen to never exist. I take that back, if I had one wish, I'd wish for vampires to never exist.

It all started a year ago, when a doctor in Italy found a vampire who was frozen and took him to him. He n began experimenting and studying it. He accidently turned himself into a vampire, and couldn't control his bloodlust, lead him to killing all of Italy. The royal vampire family had to intervene, but they couldn't do it without exposing themselves. Humans were afraid, which lead to a war that ended in 6 months, when the United Nations saw how many lives were lost they surrender. Turning the world over to the vampires. And now ever since they took over things have not been the same. I commend them though, they really tried to keep things as natural as possible, and not change a lot. But in reality that just wasn't possible. We now live in a world called Kygostolw, which was the name of the original vampire. All seven continents are combined now, so there is no such thing as America or Europe, or any of those names we once used to identify a country. Education is different because of so, and now there is a required vampire history class we have to take. And other courses we have to take to feel comfortable and safe in this new world.

Our freedom is still intact, and we can still live life the way we want to (kind of).

"Penny for your thoughts,"

The sun was glaring in her face, so it was kind of hard to see, but once she sat down next to me in the grass, there was my best friend, Alice. I met Alice my freshman year of high school, when she transferred in second semester from Mississippi. I remember like it was yesterday I was sitting exactly where I am now, and she skipped up to me and said "Hi, I'm Alice, and we're going to be best friends,". Most would be creeped out by such a statement but not me. I looked up at her and smiled and just replied, "Well we ought to start getting to know each other then," and ever since then we've been as tight as two peas in a pod.

"I don't have any pennies, what about nickels,"

We both laughed. It's something that I always say in response whenever she asks, simply because she says my thoughts are worth more than a penny.

"You look deep in thought, like your trying to figure out the hardest math problem in the world".

"Nahh, just reflecting on the world, and what it has become in the past year".

"Why are you doing that,"

It was quiet for a moment as I pondered that question. I was trying to find the reason of how I got to where I am at the moment. Vampires. Wishes. Birthdays. My birthday. Oh that's it.

"My Birthday is in two days," I whispered.

"Aren't you excited, we get to go to Volterra, and look for our mates," she squealed.

Of course Alice would find the thought of finding a mate exciting, me on the other hand, I was dreading it. Two days from now I'll be 17, and then in two weeks, I will be on a plane to Volterra, Italy to attend the Vampire's Pick festival. The Vampire's Pick festival, is a festival held once a year for three days where human girls 17 and older go to Volterra and go on rides and just have fun, while waiting to catch the attention of a vampire who might be their mate. It's just the one thing in this new world that we humans have no choice over. We have no choice but to go. I mean we could try to run away and hide, but they have trackers who could find us right away. It was a thought that I had that maybe I could try running away just two months earlier, but to my surprise there was already a guard outside my house to make sure I didn't leave, and he will be there until the festival.

"Honestly, I'm not Ally. I'm dreading that day because I'll lose all my freedom."

"Come on you know that's not true."

Yeah it was a stretch.  
"Yeah I know," I whispered sullenly.

"Stop being so afraid" she said leaning on my shoulder to comfort me.

I sighed, I knew she was right but isn't everyone kind of afraid of the unknown. I just wish I had the choice, and that it wasn't something I was forced into. I guess I was just defiant like that, I hated to be forced into something if I wasn't feeling it.

A bell rung in the distance.

"That's the bell, we have to go to class now,"

With another sigh, I lifted myself from the grass and grabbed my bag, and walked quietly behind Alice as she talked happy about being able to go to Italy, the fashion capital of Europe.

Only three more hours until I'm out of this hell hole.

***********************  
Finally, school is over.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..."

I groaned, who the fuck keeps calling my name.

I turned, and almost ran into Michael Newton. The bane of my existence.

"Hey Bella,"

"How may I fucking help you," I growled.

"Wow always so feisty, I love it," He giggled.

Really a giggle, how much more annoying can this guy get. I just glared at him.

"Any who, I was curious as to if you'd be busy later on tonight, I wanted to take you out. "

"Hell no." I growled, " You already know it's against the law to date me two weeks before I turn 17, and that's two days away. I'm not going to jail over that shit," almost yelling, " And how many times must I tell you that I do not like you, and that I'm not interested."

I felt someone pulling me away from the golden retriever, and whispering to me to chill out. Once I reached my red broken down truck, I was somewhat calm.

"I'm telling you, that boy pushes all my button." I growled.

" Yeah I know, but stop letting him get to you," Alice responded lightly. "Come on let's go, I'll follow you home."

Climbing into my truck, I started it up and pulled off heading in the direction of home.


End file.
